Origin of the Clans
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A long, long time ago, the forest was a great and expansive place. And there were not four, but eight clans. This is the tale of how the four great clans, Thunder, Shadow, Wind and River came to be.
1. Prologue

The Origin of the Clans

_This is the tale of the beginning, before the coming of the Twolegs, when the forest was bigger, and prey was not so scarce, when the clans lived in harmony in the forest._

_And if you believe those last two, you're no better than a kittypet._

_Stormclaw of Stoneclan_

Prologue-Troubled Dreams

"Jadestar!" The black she cat turned to face the voice. It was Doomfur. She walked slowly to the Stoneclan leader's side. Jadestar grinned softly.

"What is it?" Doomfur shook her head sorrowfully.

"Death. Death for the clans. Once there were nine, now there are only eight. I see a great hill, surrounded by dead, of all clans. And then, I see four great cats on the hill. Just four. There will only be four." Jadestar gasped, her happy mood fading away.

"Four… four clans?" Doomfur nodded.

"We… must tell the clan." Doomfur quickly interrupted.

"No. Do not tell them. Do not ruin Sunleap's day. Tell no-one. Maybe that is all we will need to stop it." She paused. "Maybe ignorance can save us." The Medicine cat limped off towards her den, leaving Jadestar, alone amongst the happy clan, to worry.


	2. Allegiances

The Origin of the Clans

Allegiance

_PS-Thanks to Alyssa Morgan for some of these names_

Clans

StoneClan

Leader-Jadestar: Clan leader, she-cat. Black fur, shortish. Emerald green eyes.

Deputy-Rockpelt: Grey furred tom cat, brown eyes.

Medicine Cat-Doomfur: Medicine Cat. Old she-cat, golden-brown fur, dark green,

almost black eyes. Limps. Has never 'seen' a single good

omen. The clan enjoys pointing out this fact, but still

believes her, as she has never yet been wrong.

Warriors-Brightpelt: Golden white fur that reflects the sun. Sister of Sunleap.

Hawktalon: Brown gold fur, brown eyes. Proud, quiet. Father of Hawkpaw

and Dreampaw.

Apprentice-Hawkpaw

Nightclaw: Black fur, blue eyes. Almost silent, great hunter. Father of

Ghostpaw.

Apprentice-Ghostpaw

Frostalon: White furred, brown eyed tom cat. Unsociable but polite to most,

doesn't talk much.

Apprentice-Dreampaw

Deathclaw: Brown furred tom cat. Arrogant, took on a dog alone and won.

How he earned the name 'Deathclaw'. Father of Wildpaw

Apprentice-Wildpaw

Lightfur: Very light brown fur, gold eyes. Tom cat.

Stormclaw: Black fur, blue eyes. Loud, not trusted by the clan. Born in

BloodClan. Exiled for reasons unknown.

Tanglepelt: Brown fur, like leaves in autumn. Brown eyes. Tom cat.

Apprentice-Brightpaw

Apprentices- Hawkpaw: Red-gold fur, brown eyes. Brother of Dreampaw, son of

Hawktalon and Sunleap. Apprenticed to Hawktalon.

Ghostpaw: White fur, silvery eyes. Expert stalker. Son of Nightclaw

and Thornshadow. Apprenticed to Nightclaw.

Dreampaw: White fur, gold eyes. Sister of Hawkpaw, daughter of

Hawktalon and Sunleap. Apprenticed to Frostalon

Wildpaw: Black fur, brown eyes. Son of Deathclaw and Tigerheart.

Brightpaw: Golden-yellow (Lionish) fur, shining blue eyes.

Daughter of Rockpelt and Rockpath

Queens-Sunleap: Golden furred, golden eyed. Hawkpaw and Dreampaw's mother.

Tigerheart: Golden-brown fur, gold eyes. Wildpaw's mother.

Rockpath: Brown furred, brown eyed, mischievous. Brightpaw's mother.

Thornshadow: Black furred, green eyed. Quiet. Ghostpaw's mother.

Elders-Brokendream: Black furred, dark brown eyed she-cat who has never spoken since she went missing as an apprentice.

Loudsky: White furred, brown eyed tom cat. Never shuts up.

Silentpool: Blue-grey fur, blue eyes. Quiet, but very friendly.

ThunderClan

Leader-Darkstar: Black furred, brown eyed tom cat. Quiet, authorative.

Dawnpaw and Nightpaw's father.

Apprentice-Dawnpaw

Deputy-Skyclaw: Light grey furred, blue eyed tom cat. loud but friendly.

Apprentice-Nightpaw

Warriors-Longclaw: Dark brown fur, blue eyes, tom cat. Likes fighting.

Speedpelt: Light brown fur and eyes, she cat. Fast runner and hunter.

Raventail: Very dark brown with a black tail. Tom cat.

Apprentice-Redpaw

Scartalon: Black fur, fiery orange-brown eyes. Redpaw's father.

Apprentices-Redpaw: Black fur, blue eyes. Son of Scartalon and Tanglefur.

Apprenticed to Raventail.

Dawnpaw: White fur, brown eyes. Daughter of Darkstar and Goldenear,

sister of Nightpaw. Apprenticed to Darkstar.

Nightpaw: Black fur, brown eyes. Son of Darkstar and Goldenear,

brother of Dawnpaw. Apprenticed to Skyclaw.

Queens-Goldenear: Brown, face and ears blending into a golden colour. Dawnpaw

and Nightpaw's mother.

Tanglefur: Brown fur, green eyes. Redpaw's mother.

Elders-Slashtooth: Brown fur, brown eyes. Tom cat.

Shoreclan

Leader-Riverstar: Blue-grey furred, blue eyed tom cat. Brave, slightly headstrong.

Deputy-Icesky: Frosty blue-white fur, dark eyes. Not very friendly. Tom cat.

Warriors-Bramblemask: Black furred with brown face like autumn leaves. She cat.

Thornfoot: Black furred with brown feet. Brother of Bramblemask.

Apprentice-Thornpaw

Loudstorm: Very loud, not very good hunter. Good fighter. Gold fur, gold

eyes. Tom cat. Father of Mosspaw and Thronpaw.

Apprentice-Mosspaw

Sandtail: Golden white fur, blue eyes. She cat.

Rainfur: Blue-grey fur, green eyes. She cat.

Apprentices-Thornpaw: Autumn brown fur, brown eyes. Brother of Mosspaw, son of

Silentlily and Loudstorm. Apprenticed to Thornfoot.

Mosspaw: Autumn brown fur, gold eyes. Sister of Thornpaw, daughter

of Silentlily and Loudstorm. Apprenticed to Loudstorm.

Queens-Silentlily: Brown fur, brown eyes. Mother of Thornpaw and Mosspaw.

ShadowClan

Leader-Boltstar: Black fur with a bolt of white across his face. Blue eyes. Tom cat.

Father of Blackpaw and Leopardpaw.

Apprentice-Blackpaw

Medicine Cat-Hawkflower: Brown fur, green eyes. She cat.

Deputy-Moonshadow: Black and white fur, brown eyes. Tom cat.

Warriors-Nightcloud: White fur, very dark brown eyes. Tom cat.

Oakfang: Brown fur, green eyes. Tom cat.

Brightpath: White-gold fur, gold eyes. She cat.

Apprentice-Leopardpaw

Wildstalker: Brown fur in all shades. Bright brown eyes.

Apprentices-Blackpaw: Black furred, brown eyed. Son of Gingerpelt and Boltstar,

brother of Leopardpaw. Apprenticed to Boltstar.

Leopardpaw: Gold furred, blue eyed. Son of Gingerpelt and Boltstar,

brother of Leopardpaw. Apprenticed to Brightpath.

Queens-Gingerpelt: Golden orange furred, brown eyed. Mother of Blackpaw and

Leopardpaw.

TreeClan

Leader-Oakstar: Brown furred, green eyed. Tom cat.

Deputy-Rootclaw: Brown furred, dark brown eyes. She cat. Mother of Grasspaw and

Silverpaw.

Apprentice-Grasspaw

Medicine Cat-Yewfang: Brown furred. Unusually long teeth. Brown eyes. She cat.

Warriors-Canopyclaw: White and brown fur, brown eyes. Tom cat. Father of

Widepaw and Rowanpaw.

Apprentice-Widepaw

Vinewing: Brown fur, green eyes. She cat. Sister of Rootclaw.

Apprentice-Silverpaw

Pinetooth: Brown fur, brown eyes. Tom cat. Father of Grasspaw and

Sliverpaw.

Birchstorm: Black fur, brown eyes. Tom cat.

Apprentice-Rowanpaw

Apprentices-Grasspaw: White fur, green eyes. She cat. Daughter of Pinetooth and

Rootclaw. sister of Silverpaw. Apprenticed to Rootclaw.

Widepaw: Tabby fur, brown eyes. Tom cat. Son of Willowtail and

Canopyclaw, brother of Rowanpaw. Apprenticed to

Canopyclaw.

Silverpaw: Silver fur, blue eyes. She cat. Daughter of Pinetooth and

Rootclaw, sister of Grasspaw. Apprenticed to Vinewing.

Rowanpaw: Black fur, blue eyes. She cat. Daughter of Willowtail and

Canopyclaw, sister of Widepaw. Apprenticed to

Birchstorm.

Queens-Willowtail: Brown fur, brown eyes. Mother of Widepaw and Rowanpaw.

Elders-Patchfur: Brown and grey fur. Oldest tom cat in TreeClan.

Greypelt: Grey fur, blue eyes. She cat.

WindClan

Leader-Brightstar: White fur, blue eyes. She cat.

Deputy-Wildfire: Red gold fur, blue eyes. She cat.

Apprentice-Tanglepaw

Warriors-Stonepelt: Grey fur, brown eyes. Tom cat. Father of Tanglepaw and

Mudpaw.

Lightstep: White gold fur. She cat.

Silvertail: Silver fur, blue eyes. She cat.

Apprentice-Mudpaw

Mossfur: Brown fur, green eyes. She cat.

Apprentices-Tanglepaw: Brown fur, blue eyes. Son of Wildpelt and Stonepelt,

brother of Mudpaw. Apprenticed to Wildfire.

Mudpaw: Brown fur, brown eyes. Son of Wildpelt and Stonepelt.

Queens-Wildpelt: Brown fur, blue eyes. Mother of Tanglepaw and Mudpaw.

Elders-Silentstep: Grey fur, blue eyes. Tom cat.

SeaClan

Leader-Lightstar: White-gold fur, gold eyes. Tom cat. Father of Flowpaw.

Deputy-Skyshadow: Black fur, blue eyes. Tom cat.

Warriors-Moonclaw: White fur, brown eyes. She cat.

Streamclaw: Blue-silver fur, blue eyes. She cat.

Apprentice-Flowpaw

Beachstorm: White-gold fur, blue eyes. Brother of Lightstar.

Apprentices-Flowpaw: Blue-silver fur, gold eyes. Son of Lightstar and Shinestreak.

Apprenticed to Streamclaw.

Queens-Shinestreak: Blue-silver fur, blue eyes. Mother of Flowpaw.

BloodClan

Leader-Reaperstar: Black fur. Crazed red-gold eyes. Tom cat.

Deputy-Redstorm: Black-red fur, Brown eyes. Tom cat.

Warriors-Stoneclaw: Grey fur, brown eyes. Tom cat.

Apprentice-Bloodpaw

Mightstorm: Black fur, blue eyes. Tom cat.

Shadowtalon: Black fur, gold eyes. She cat.

Hiddenfang: Dark brown fur, brown eyes. She cat.

Apprentice-Scarpaw

Apprentices-Bloodpaw; Red-gold fur, Gold eyes. Son of Deathflower.

Scarpaw: Black fur, blue eyes. Daughter of Swiftclaw.

Queens-Deathflower: Red-gold fur, brown eyes. Mother of Bloodpaw.

Swiftclaw: Black fur, blue eyes. Mother of Scarpaw.


	3. Chapter 1

_Hello! Chapter 1!_

Disclaimer-Don't own this. Nyaaa.

Chapter 1

"We are gathered here to give two clan kits their apprentice names." Jadestar intoned the ritual words slowly and carefully, and then glanced towards the two young kits.

"Come forwards, please." The two kits trod towards the leader, one of them a white furred with shining gold eyes; the other with fur of shining golden-red, with eyes of deep, hazel brown. The white kit walked eagerly forwards, her fur flashing in the bright sun. Her brother was more cautious, walking slowly up.

"Hawktalon, you have told me that you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Hawkpaw." The golden brown warrior walked forwards and sat proudly, next to the golden kit. Jadestar continued.

"Hawktalon, you have shown yourself a brave and intelligent warrior. See that you pass on your courage and wisdom to your new apprentice." The two touched noses gently, and withdrew to the edge of the clearing. The white kit was left alone on the stage, fidgeting slightly.

"Frostalon, you have told me that you are ready to take an apprentice. You will be mentor to Dreampaw." The large, icy white warrior walked slowly to the stage and sat next to the white kit.

"Frostalon, you have shown yourself a great warrior, able to think quickly. See that you pass on these qualities to your apprentice." They touched noses, as ritual required, and walked slowly to the edge of the woods. Dreampaw could barely contain herself.  
"Er, what are we going to do first?!" she said. Frostalon looked a little irritated.

"First we're going to patrol the border." he said. "Follow me."  
Dreampaw watched him travel out of the stones of the camp, and followed him, thinking _He needs to warm up…_

* * *

"Do you smell that?" asked Frostalon.  
Dreampaw curled her nose up.  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
"Shoreclan scent." said Frostalon shortly. "And very strong. You should return back to camp."

Dreampaw drooped a little.  
"Now." said Frostalon.

Dreampaw nodded, and turned around, running into the trees.

It was a few seconds later when she smelt something, almost at the camp.

A pair of cats came out of the stones.

"Lookie here, is it a lost kittypet?" said one of them.  
"Stop messing around." said the other, a large white furred tom-cat.  
"Come on, it's not like it matters…" wheedled the smaller cat, a black furred tom with characteristic brown feet.  
"Hn." said the larger one.

He flashed forwards, getting a claw around Dreampaws neck.

She bit down.

The icy tom cried out in pain, letting her go. She scratched him, jumping over their heads into the bushes.

Frostalon appeared behind her, attacking the two toms.

They ran.

"Troublesome." said Frostalon.

"You did well." he said. "Maybe some fighting practice next."

He smiled.

Dreampaw's heart soared.

_Any good? I hope so, I dearly hope so…_


End file.
